Don't Lie to Me
by Abrissa
Summary: After being forced to spend the night at an inn, a young huntress finally asserts her feelings after being charmed by her warlock partner.


She sat there staring into the fire, her mind wandering, not knowing a single thing her partner had just said.

"Sheikah… Hey Sheik…" Asrian said waving his hand in front of her face. "Did you hear a thing I just said?"

"Oh… Uh, yeah. Of course, Az." she lied.

"Then what did I say?"

"Uhhh…"

"Exactly. I was talking about staying here for the night and just taking some time to relax. We've been traveling for weeks on end, and I think it's getting to you." he chuckled, pinching the end of Sheik's pointed ear. She swatted his hand away and glared at him. His eyes were their typical green color, but they seemed to be darker tonight.

"I don't wanna stay here. Can't we just keep traveling?" she asked, annoyed.

"No. Look at you, you're exhausted. Besides, I wanted some time to check out the local attractions." he mumbled, winking at a Blood elf across the bar.

"Oh you're disgusting!"

"How am I disgusting?"

"You look at women like they're pieces of meat on display for your choosing." Sheikah always hated the way Asrian treated and looked at a woman. When they would stop traveling, he would have a different woman in his room every night. He was charming to say the least, and he didn't look that bad either. His white hair hung partly in his face with the rest cascading to his shoulders. His face was not chiseled and hardened like most Blood elf men's, it was soft and young looking almost. He was undoubtedly one of the more attractive warlocks Sheikah had seen.

"I don't look at woman like pieces of meat!" Az snapped, breaking Sheikah from her trance.

"Sure you don't." she replied sarcastically.

"Well I don't look at you like you're a piece of meat!"

"What are you talking about?"

"I don't look at you like you're a piece of meat. Unlike half the guys here have tonight." he growled. "But whatever… I'm just gonna get us some drinks" Asrian walked off towards the bar, leaving Sheikah questioning what he had just said. She had never even thought about guys looking at her like that. She never thought she was attractive, in fact she was insecure about her looks. She was short for a Blood elf. Her hair was dark brown, and curled around her face perfectly. Her face was more innocent than most, but it made her that much cuter. Yet what probably made men go even crazier was the way her armor clung to her amazing body. Her chest was barely covered by the skin tight battle harness, and her lower body was almost all the way exposed except for the mail leggings that clung only to the outside of her thighs, and the small piece of cloth that covered her more private area. She snapped out of her thoughts when Az sat two drinks down on the table.

They each picked up a drink, and brought it to their noses. They smelled like strong alcohol.

"To us, and to me not getting some from a random girl tonight!" Az said with a slight smile that Sheikah didn't catch. They raised their glasses and downed the drinks.

"Gosh! That was strong." Sheik coughed, flipping her glass upside down on the table.

"Yeah I know," Az replied. "but it gets better the more you drink."

"Mmm…" Sheik sighed as she downed another round. "You were right. It did get better."

"Aren't I always right?" Az replied.

"Oh of course!" she laughed.

"Very funny, so…"

"So, what?"

"Tell me something. Why don't you have guys in your room when we travel?"

"Oh… Well, I don't know. Just don't feel like it." she lied, blushing.

"Lies. I can tell by the look in your eyes that you want it, bad."

"I.. I do not!"

"You're blushing. You're lying. You blush when you lie.""H… How do you know?"

"Remember that one time I kissed you to calm you down before we went into a dungeon?"

"…Yes."

"And you said you didn't like it and it didn't turn you on at all?"

"Yeah, what are you getting at?"

"Well you blushed when you said that, but I could see how wet you were through your armor."

"Well.. I.."

"I know you liked it, Sheik." Asrian said as he scooted closer to her, and began to stroke her hair. "It turned you on, didn't it?"

"N..No." she gasped, trying to turn her head away from him. She was trying her best not to fall for his charm. No matter how bad she wanted him, she didn't just want to be another one of his one night stands. "Az… Please stop."

"Why?" he whispered, leaning in close and breathing in her ear, eliciting a small gasp from her. "Does it not turn you on? Don't lie to me, I can tell if you are."

"No… it.. It doesn't. Please… Stop it." she groaned with her eyes shut tight. He gently placed his hand on her chin, and turned her to face him.

"Do I turn you on?" he said in a stern voice, his hand stroking the side of her face.

"…Yes" she whispered in an almost inaudible voice. Az smirked, and brought her lips up to his. He sucked and licked at her lips, trying to gain entrance to her mouth. He pulled a little on her hair causing her to moan, allowing his tongue access. He quickly crushed his lips against hers again, sliding his tongue into her mouth this time. The sensation of his tongue rubbing against hers was driving Sheikah mad, and she wanted more. "Az…"

"What?"

"More…" she blushed. He gazed down into her bright green eyes. He slowly got up and grabbed her hand, pulling her up off the couch. They quickly walked to his room, ignoring the questioning looks from people around. He ripped open the door, and shoved her inside. Sheik stumbled, and fell back onto the bed. Asrian threw his robe to the side, and crawled onto the bed on top of Sheikah. He captured her lips in a passionate kiss once again, as he began to run his hands down her torso. She moaned into the kiss when his hand grazed her breast.

"So you like that, huh?" he asked. He cupped her breast in his hand and began to slowly knead it. She started to squirm underneath his touch, trying to get away. He released her breast and looked down at her. "Sheikah? What's wrong?"

"It's nothing.. It's just that I…" she mumbled blushing.

"You've what?"

"I.. I've never been…"

"Touched like that before?" he asked. She nodded blushing, and looked away. "Hey Sheik… Look at me. Do you even want me to do that?"

"Of course Az. It.. It feels amazing." she whispered. She grabbed his hand and placed it back on her breast, looking up at him with lust in her eyes. He ran the other hand up her back, quickly unhooking her armor and throwing it to the side. Sheik moaned when the cold air hit her exposed chest, causing her nipples to harden quickly. Asrian grinned wickedly, and slowly began to tease her erect nipples. He traced circles around them, getting excruciatingly close, but never touching them. He watched in amusement as she bit her lip and writhed underneath his touch. He stopped rubbing, causing her to look up at him.

"What?" he asked, smiling.

"Why did you stop?" she whined.

"I dunno…""Stop teasing me!" she snapped. He looked down at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, so someone wants it bad does she?" he asked. She quickly turned her head, shocked she had even said that to him. He swiftly lowered his head, and began to suck and lick on her right breast. After a few moments, he began to gently bite on her nipple. This caused her to go crazy with pleasure. She was moaning and gasping as she pulled and tugged on his hair, trying to get him even closer. After this, he began the same assault on her left one.

"Az, dear God… Please…" Sheik moaned into his ear.

"Please what?"

"Stop… for a bit… it's too much for me." Asrian raised his head to look up at her. Her cheeks were flushed and she was breathing short and ragged. He grinned, knowing it was he who had done that to her. Sheik quickly grabbed a hold of Asrian's shirt, ripping it right off his body. She pounced on top of him, pinning him down on the bed. He was shocked with her sudden aggression, but didn't mind it all that much. She ran her hands across his muscular chest, down his stomach, and stopped when she got to bulge in his pants. "Well, someone seems a bit excited…" she mumbled, rubbing her hands up and down his thighs.

"No…" He groaned, pushing her off himself. "I wanna please you tonight." He quickly undid her belt, and ripped off her mail leggings along with the thin piece of cloth that served as her underwear. Sheikah closed her legs tightly, not allowing him a glimpse of her womanhood. "Sheik… You're gonna have to relax if you want this…" Asrian said, gazing up at her. He ran his hands up to her thigh, slowly parting her legs, exposing herself fully to him. He ran his fingers across her moist lips, quickly dipping a finger inside her. She gasped, feeling his finger penetrate her for the first time. He smirked, "Wow."

"Wh… What?" She asked.

"You're fucking tight." he whispered, grinning wickedly. He slowly began to stroke her inner walls, while bringing his thumb up to toy with her clit. Sheik ground herself into his finger, trying to get more of him inside of her. Asrian took this as a good sign, and slipped another finger inside her. She threw her head back and moaned, while trying to close her legs around his hand.

"Oh fuck… Az."

"Hmm?"

"I want… I need… Fuck me…" she groaned. That was all the permission he needed. He pulled his fingers out of her, and brought them to his mouth to taste her. Asrian quickly undid his belt, and jerked his pants along with his boxers off. He parted her legs, and shoved his dick slowly into her. She dug her nails into his back, and screamed. It might've busted his eardrums if it hadn't been so blissfully erotic. He shoved all the way into her tightness, allowing her to get used to the feel. Once she released the death grip on his back he took it as a sign to continue. He began to slowly pump in and out of her, eliciting moans from her gaping mouth. He was trying his best not to let go and fuck her senseless, afraid he'd hurt her fragile frame. "Az…" she moaned.

"Uhh… What?"

"I thought I told you to fuck me…"

"I am…I think?"

"No… Fuck me like you have the girls before me, only harder." That was all it took for him. He grabbed her hips, and slammed himself into her. He began to thrust in and out of her with increasing force. Sheikah's screams were soon matching the rhythm of his pounding, driving Asrian wild with desire. He quickly brought his hand down between them, so he could play with her clit; the other still digging into her hip trying to hold her in place. Sheikah then brought her legs up to rest on his shoulders, allowing him to go even deeper. In this position he had perfect access to her sweet spot, and she knew it. By now her eyes were rolled back in her head, and she was gripping into his back so hard she had drawn blood. "Az! Fuck! I'm about to cum! Fuck, fuck, fuck!" She screamed, her pussy clenching around his cock. This brought Asrian to his breaking point. He slammed himself into her one last time as he shot his cum deep inside her. His dick pulsing against her tightness as he came down from his high. After he regained his composure he slipped out of her, and collapsed beside her. Sheikah's hair was plastered to her face by the immense amount of sweat coming from her. Asrian pulled her against him and stared deeply into her eyes.

"Tell me something…" he mumbled, moving her hair out of her eyes.

"Huhh?"

"Why did you let me do that?"

"Like you said I can't lie… It's because you turn me on Az." she said smiling, collapsing in a heap upon his chest.


End file.
